Masters of the Election
The Masters of the Election is the Two Hundred Forty Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 7, 2018. Synopsis The infamous Yamata no Orochi has been resurrected. The Eggman Empire has the chance to crush Paul Gekko's rebellion is on it's way. Will Murakumo and the gang stop Eggman's attempt to use the Yamata no Orochi. Plot The Episode begins with the Yamata no Orochi having been resurrected completely. Prologue= Having been distracted by the fake plan, Murakumo Gekko learned to late that the Yamata no Orochi has been resurrected. As the Heroes of the Old takes flight to Minccina. Despite assembling a small army, the Heroes of the Old were unable to stop Eggman's forces, and the innocent are starting to give up hope. As the heroes' core members discuss their situation. Gryphus Squadron, whom the group came out of the Genesis Portal, decided to help them stop Eggman's army with the armies of Aurelia on the offensive. |-|Aurelia Strikes= The Heroes of the Old and the Gryphus Squadron launched a massive attack on Eggman's undermanned base on the Nexus Planet. After successfully capturing it, the Gleipnir came out from its optical camouflage and fired a Shock Wave Ballistic Missile. The warning of an incoming SWBM came too late, and most of Gryphus Squadron's members were killed in the following explosion. Only Gryphus 1, a heavily damaged Gryphus 5 and Gryphus 6 survived, the latter being the only pilot that survived the explosion despite getting shot down. The remaining Aurelian pilots headed to Candy Planet, where they attacked the bombers stationed there, two C-5 Galaxy transport planes and the base headquarters in a daring bid to capture it and use it as their own resupply base. Learning that the Leasath forces had done this, Murakumo Gekko stole the Gleipnir to let the Heroes of the Old defeat the Leasath special forces unit on Corneria. After stealing the Leasath's Gleipnir, Murakumo explained the details of the plan to stop Eggman from using Yamata no Orochi; while the Leasath's Gleipnir rams the Yamata no Orochi with the automatic detonation, the Gryphus Squadron can easily use the ion guns to disable the control nods while the Heroes of the Old's ground forces has to intercept the Eggman Army with their newly improved Mobile Suits. The professor of the Heroes of the Old noticed a amazing discovery of the hidden content of the Murakumo's great grandfather's stone tablet containing the Seventh Pescan War. |-|Wrath of Godzilla= In the contents of the Murakumo's great grandfather's stone tablet, Professor Fūshin Paradox discovered the giant eight headed sea serpent drinking the nuclear wastes from the Nippon Empire. It had mutated into the very first mythical monster. The Kyōhei tribe dubbed the mythical monster, Godzilla. However, this creature wreaked havoc at the Nippon Empire as the other Kaiju has been attacking the Nippon Empire. But the human cultures banded together to destroy the monster. Godzilla was proven to be indestructible. An alien race known as the Exif arrived on the Earth during this time, aiming to convert humanity to its religion in its time of great despair. This was followed by the appearance of the Bilusaludo, a technologically advanced race seeking to immigrate to Dens following the destruction of their home planet. The Bilusaludo promised that if humanity would grant them asylum on Dens, they would rid the planet of Godzilla. However, Bilusaludo were close to completing their ultimate anti-Godzilla weapon: Mechagodzilla. However, Godzilla breached the facility in Hamamatsu before Mechagodzilla could be activated, and the Bilusaludo were forced to abandon their creation. This decisive defeat of the human cultures at Godzilla's hands was the final straw, and the planet's central government organized a desperate plan to evacuate 15,000 humans from the planet and search for a new homeworld elsewhere in the universe while the few stayed behind with Fūshin Paradox to rebuild the Nippon Empire taking place at the Mushroom Kingdom which will later become the Konoha Republic. In the depths of space, Captain Haruo Sakaki locks himself in a shuttle, threatening to bomb the area unless the Aratrum leaves Planet Tau-e and abandons the emigration project. Haruo believes the planet is uninhabitable and the emigration crew only consists of the elderly, including his grandfather, because he believes the Aratrum's committee are trying to reduce the population due to limited resources. Haruo fails, is arrested and thrown in a cell where he witnesses the emigration shuttle exploding upon entering the planet's atmosphere. Metphies, an Exif priest, visits Haruo, where he hands him classified data regarding Godzilla. Haruo anonymously publishes an essay detailing Godzilla's weak points, which convinces the central committee to return to Dens after concluding that finding another habitable planet seems unlikely. |-|Immediate Action= At the Present, after the Eggman Empire had unleashed the eight headed serpent, as the Heroes of the Old are prepared to seal the eight headed serpent; Lucy Heartfilia, warned by Murakumo that Eggman is not done yet, the infamous Murakumo had to sacrifice himself to split the beast into eight pieces just like how his ancestor, Susanoo Uzumaki did when he sacrificed himself to save the princess Kushinada Haurno, seemingly winning the war. As the Heroes of the Old immobilized the serpentine monster, Eggman, however, tells Murakumo he and Snively transported his friends to the Mushroom Castle dungeons he told Snively to leave Murakumo for him, being reminded of how he hated Sonic the Hedgehog. Murakumo chose to split himself into four being which will become the Kushinada clan thus splitting the beast into eight pieces in the processes. Eggman tells the woman born from Murakumo's body that he's going find the new scientific professor forest. Eggman then gloats at Murakumo's sacrificial act, saying him to run across the multiverse find a new Freedom Fighter group, but he never will. Eggman continues to tell Murakumo to keep running across the world, but never to run "...from the humiliation of today. Eggman then returns back to the Egg Fleet while the Heroes of the Old mourns for the brave hero for saving the multiverse and will continue Murakumo's desire to change the Galactic Eggman Empire. Outside, the amassed Egg Fleet was hovering over the Mushroom Kingdom. |-|Pipe Maze's Anger= The heroic group, helpless without their leader, is now walking through a thick forest. They come across a large pipe as they go through it. As the continue through the caverns, they reach a fork in the road, Rukia puts a glow-in-the-dark red arrow marker pointing to the left tunnel on the wall. Meanwhile in an underground chamber where a man with blue hair named Steven and his Aron are digging. Steven stops to take a break and asks Aron if it has found anything yet. When Aron informs him that it hasn't found anything by shaking its head, Steven offers it some Pokémon food, which it happily eats from his hand. Steven then says they'll try a new spot. The Heroic group arrive in the chamber, where they fall into the hole. Team Rocket and Revenge then reveal themselves and the kids look up to see them. As the villains dance happily over their catch, however, the chamber begins to rumble. The ground then suddenly let out the giant pipe and everyone falls down into the depths of the Pipe Maze. Down where Steven and Aron are working, the two hear all the commotion as the Heroes of the Old, Team Rocket and Team Revenge all into different tunnels. Hearing this, Steven and Aron quickly go to check it out. Kirby, Rukia, Gintoki, Tae Shimura, Mario, Pit and Max pops out of some dirt and calls for everyone. Pikachu and Meowth also pop out. Max realizes they have been separated and he tells Pikachu that they have to find the others. Meowth offers to help, but Max doesn't trust him. However, they decide to make a truce. Max and friends begin to walk off, but Meowth refuses to follow Pikachu. Max tells him that they can leave him there. Pikachu and Max then walk away, but Meowth yells for them to return and rushes after them. Meanwhile, May, Tifa Lockhart, Christopher Thorndyke, pops out of another patch of dirt and complains on how dirty she is. Suddenly, Jessie falls down on top of her. They begin to argue when Jessie says she is going to try to get out. She stands up and tries to climb back up the hole, but it doesn't look too promising. In another part of the cave, Ash and James argue while standing shoulder-high in a pile of dirt. Brock soon interrupts them and says they should try to get out of here and they can fight later. They all begin to wriggle and squirm, but they can't break free. They take a breath then try again, but still no luck. Max, Pikachu and Meowth all continue on down the trail. Max explains to Meowth how he heard that a strong Trainer from the Devon Corporation supposedly trains here. Pikachu suddenly smells something and Meowth motions that he also smells fresh air. He and Pikachu rush off as Max follows quickly behind them. The man and his Aron follow the path hoping to find the source of the crash. Ash, Brock, Leaf, Ichigo, Palutena, Luigi, Marth, Ruby, Weiss and James are on a different path. James soon begins to pout, saying it's useless and they'll be stuck here for the rest of their lives. Ruby calls out for Yang, and Blake. Suddenly, a small ball falls from the ceiling. It opens up to reveal itself as an Aron. It steps into the light growling and Ash scans it with the Pokédex. Palutena was impressed with Aron due it's cute body, which only calls out causing many Aron to fall from the ceiling. Ash, Brock and James freak out as the Aron lunges at them. Ash and the others rush off down the path screaming. The man makes it to the hole Team Rocket dug and looks down. He notices the nets Team Rocket had and says to Aron that someone must've fallen down. He tells it that they have to help them and they both leap down. Ash and friends and friends are still running for their lives. James notices two tunnels up ahead with another above them. He rushes towards them and begins to climb in the high one, but Ash, Brock, Leaf, Ichigo, Palutena, Luigi, Marth, Ruby and Weiss push him down and climb up first. James turns around to see the pursuing Aron and rushes up screaming. The Aron horde continues on down one of the other paths. Max and company are climbing the vines. Meowth stops to take a break and begins to start a conversation with Max. Max wonders how Meowth can talk. Meowth begins to explain about how he learned to talk. Kirby, Rukia, Gintoki, Tae Shimura, Mario believed in Meowth's story. Jessie is still trying to squirm up the hole but May, Tifa Lockhart Christopher Thorndyke and gets up telling her all she had to do was ask, and she begins to shove Jessie up the hole. Jessie emerges on another floor of the cave but she becomes stuck in the hole. She screams for May to push harder but it is no use. Suddenly, a Loudred falls from the floor above and dances around Jessie's head. Jessie freaks out and the Pokémon stomps her head and runs off. Jessie collapses and falls back down the hole. May asks what happened when they suddenly hear a voice from above. Jessie and others are now exhausted as they walk down the path. May suddenly notices light at the end of the tunnel and they both run towards it, only to find the light was coming from above the same hole from before. They fall in screaming while Ash and company are chased by the Aron horde again. Jessie, May, Tifa, Chris, fall down on top of them and they all begin to run from the horde. Max and the gang rush towards the screaming. They approach a dark part of the tunnel and the man and his Aron emerges. He asks them if they were the ones who fell down the hole. Max says that they were and adds that his other friends did too and Meowth explains that he too has friends missing. The man introduces himself as Steven Stone, son of Mr. Stone: the president of Devon Corporation and explains that the wild Aron in this cave are not very friendly, so they should find the others quickly. They rush down the tunnel and come to a hole with Max wondering how they will get across. Steven tells them to listen and they all look down to see Ash and friends running below them. Max calls to them and they all look up. Steven tells them to meet him at the waterfall and the group continues to run. Pikachu, Meowth and Max then grab onto Steven and they leap across the hole. Ash and friends make it to the waterfall and turn to see the Aron horde approaching. Steven appears above them and tells them to just stay put. The Aron horde gets very close and they all begin to brace themselves for the worst, but suddenly, the horde is stopped dead in their tracks. Ash and co open their eyes to see them all leaving. Steven jumps down as Ash and friends stare confusedly. Team Rocket now takes this chance to steal Pikachu. Team Revenge imitates Team Rocket's motto and Ash warns Steven that Team Rocket is no good, and he should watch out. Jessie releases Seviper and James calls out Cacnea, which gives him a nice hug and the Heroes of the Old prepare themselves for battle. Steven tells them to stop. He tells them that he can't allow them to steal Pokémon, and releases his Aggron. Ash scans it with the Pokédex. Aggron uses Hyper Beam and Team Rocket is blasted off sky-high. Ash is in awe at the immense power of his Aggron. Suddenly, Aron motions to Steven that he found something. Steven rushes up to find a Fire Stone. Ash and friends are impressed and Steven explains that he's been digging for days looking for one. Steven agrees to lead them out of the cave; afterwards, he takes the gang to a deserted inlet on the island which will be ideal for Ash to train for the upcoming battle and, after boarding a small boat with Aron, he tells Ash and friends that he must go. They thank him for his help as he wishes the group luck for the future. He then sets off as Ash and friends wave goodbye. Now, Ash is more determined than ever to train hard so he may one day match up to Steven and Aggron. They watch Steven go as the sun sets over the ocean. |-|Scarlet Thanksgiving= While preparing the big feast for the new rookies that joined the Heroes of the Old including Link, Sheik reveals himself to Link shortly after he joins Murakumo's army. He informs Link that he must find the descendant of Velvet Crowe in order to bring peace back to Hyrule and save the multiverse. After the feast and some rest, Link is informed by Kazuki Muto that finding descendant of Velvet Crowe could shift Murakumo Gekko's war against the Evil Galactic Eggman Empire. Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres **Eizen **Laphicet **Paul Gekko **Saya Uzuki **Benwick *Kushinada Clan **Celica Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Kushinada **Paul Kushinada *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Heroes of the Old **Kazuki Muto **Mahiro Muto **Tokiko Tsumura **Shiki Tohno **Akiha Tohno **Arcueid Brunestud **Sakata Gintoki **Tae Shimura **Shinpachi Shimura **Kagura **Sadaharu **Ryo Sanada **Rowen Hashiba **Sage Date **Cye Mouri **Kento Rei Fuan *New Characters **Aurelia ***Gryphus Squadron ****Gryphus One **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon